


Captain's Rules

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [43]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's honest with Kathryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"What do you want from me, Chakotay?" she asked frustratedly.

He stared at her a moment before speaking. "I want to hold you in my arms."

"What?!" she cried, recoiling slightly.

He took a deep breath, gazed directly into her eyes, and continued. "I want to be your shoulder to cry on, or whatever you need."

She raised an eyebrow. "Starship captains can't afford the luxury of a 'shoulder to cry on.'"

"Says who?" he asked pointedly.

Suddenly, she was speechless.

"Nobody's making those rules but you, Kathryn," he continued. "Just let me hug you."

She found a whisper. "Okay."


End file.
